Judgmentica Lawel
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: ['Judgmental Law'] Sequel to Mani Latica. Time has passed; everything has calmed.. Ruba has grown into quite the young woman. San, on her side, seeks out the rest of the project to unite them.. while a darkness looms in the back. Can everything fall into place as it should or will it shatter like glass under their fingertips?
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** I've got the general plot (mapped out quite nicely) of this story jotted down. I hope you will enjoy this one! c: I've only wrote out to the third chapter, which isn't done yet, still working on it. Each chapter's roughly.. 2000+ words, so they're fine length-wise. Some will be more. I'll try not to go below that. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** DC totally isn't mine. I just own the Energy Court users and whatever else I create.

**[MaraJade57]**  
:D I'm glad you liked the first part. Eventually I'll go back and add more to it; just details, fix errors, nothing major or important. It was kind of rushed I guess. I'm trying to take my time with this one.. but dunno, hopefully it'll turn out good. Thanks for loving the first one! n_n

* * *

Spring! It was now April 14th and summer was just around the corner. Flowers peppered the ground and the warm sun shone brightly in the sky, a few spots of small grey clouds lining the perimeter around it. If you looked closely you could see the silhouette of the moon just across from the sun. It was morning, around 10 AM and a yawn was stifled by a stretching form.

A light wind floating about tickled the skin and finally a yawn did manage to escape, filling the air in a long sigh. The salty smell of the sea wafted before the nose and she recalled just where she was. Molven Island. It had been two years.. well technically almost two years. She still had a several more months to go before the two year mark. She stretched, beaming a smile.

Man, she'd grown up!

Ruba was now almost 19 years old. Her birthday was at the end of May, the 24th to be exact. She was jittery, eager to be older, yet basking in her youth.

In the last.. 19 and a half months (1 year and 8 months) she'd become a better person. Her strength, stamina, endurance, speed.. everything had been refined, set to new heights. She cracked her fingers as she half turned, bending forward to pop her back, then did the same in the opposite direction. She smiled, content.

She had changed in that long span of time. Slade had taken her broken will and shaped her into a new person, one confident, witty and deadly.

**"Aahh! What a beautiful day!"** She cooed as she walked down to the beach area.

**"Indeed so."** She paused mid-step to see a shape standing beneath a tree a bit off the path she was on. Speak of the _devil_.. it was Slade.

She beamed a brilliant smile at him. **"Good morning, master."** She hadn't just been training.

Slade taught her so much. Weapons, advanced mathematical equations, science, history, a few bits of languages (the basics, enough to hold a meager conversation), how to drive and also how to get what she wanted without having to lift a finger. She was quite talented, more than he had originally thought. She was becoming the perfect heir to his legacy. In taking her on he began to no longer see her as merely an apprentice. She had become like.. one of his own.

The thought of Grant, Rose and Jericho churned his stomach, but he shoved his past family back into his caged memories where they belonged. He had to focus on his apprentice. She was here, they _weren't_.

Ruba, on her side, had begun to see Slade as a father-figure. It was hard not to. The man was actually kind to her, yet stern, unwavering in his determination to be the greatest mercenary.. and to make her the best as well.

**"Good morning, Cecilia."** He replied back, his white hair blowing around his face. She had grown use to him without his mask. Out here they were safe from detection; satellites, planes and boats couldn't see the island. It was as if it didn't exist. That was the beauty of advanced technology.

**"Anything on the agenda for today?"** She asked with a slightly tilted head as she placed her hands on her hips.

He shook his head. **"Free day. Do as you like responsibly. Wintergreen and I are heading to New York. In our stead Jeremiah-"** The owner of the island. **"-will be here shortly to watch over you."** Jeremiah Marcov was a very strange and quiet man, a _brooder_. He was a great host, hospitable, but he wasn't very social.. at least to her he wasn't.

**"Anything exciting in New York?"** She asked, head tilting further.

He smiled, his smooth face dark from the shadows of the tree behind him. **"Lorius has found himself in trouble. I'm going to find and retrieve him. Wintergreen knows New York well so he will keep me from getting lost, plus he's going to gather supplies."** He explained.

Slade could have sighed, but he kept that inside him. Lorius was young, rash and stubborn, but he was talented, with similar powers as Ruba so he kept him in his payroll for the time being. When he brought him back he'd teach the boy to be a better mercenary.

**"I see."** She said, turning to start walking again. He wanted to roll his eyes but instead trailed after her and walked beside her to the beach.

**"There was something else I wished to discuss with you, Cecilia."** She arched a brow as she glanced up at him, but redirected her gaze to the path. **"Remember when I said you could be more than just my apprentice?"**

She nodded. She recalled such words.

_You will always have a place by my side. Perhaps some day.. even more._

The words tickled her heart pleasantly. **"I remember."** She said softly.

He pulled out a folded paper from within his pocket and handed it to her. She accepted it, curiosity rising as she opened it to see what it was. Her heart skipped a beat at the words printed on the very top.

_**CERTIFICATE OF ADOPTION**_.

It was dated, signed, filled out. He gestured to a blank line with a black x mark beside it. She stopped on the pathway, reading it. **"You sign here-"** He gestured to the x. **"-and it will be legal since you're of age to make your own recognized decisions."**

She noticed his signature. Slade Wilson. Slade wasn't some codename.. It _WAS_ his name. **"Will I have to change my name?"**

He shook his head. **"Entirely up to you, but in my opinion Cecilia Entriger suits you."**

**"Yeah, yet I like the ring Cecilia Wilson has to it."** She gave him a clever smirk. He just shook his head, smiling. She pocketed the paper after re-folding it.

Her thoughts turned to Sari and she felt a sudden wave of guilt and sadness wash over her. She frowned. Slade noticed this sudden change. **"Something the matter?"**

She fake-smiled and shook her head, tossing those thoughts aside. **"_Nothing_, just my mind being a jerk is all."**

He didn't respond, merely walked on ahead. She followed and soon they arrived at the beach. She smiled at the lapping light colored waves, the blue sky and the sunny weather. It was such a beautiful day.

The clear water met with golden sand that was fleck with black rocks. A few trees framed this area and the grass just at the ends of the sand and beyond were green and colored with various flowers and bushes. The aroma in the air, though, was the smell of the sea, a nice scent she had come to love. She could see a boat approaching on the horizon and knew it was Jeremiah. She had only met the guy a few times, mostly he avoided speaking to her like she was the plague.

**"I will be leaving when he arrives. Mind yourself, Cecilia."** He was looking at her with an expression she had come to associate with expectation. He was clearly warning her, not like he had to. She would be fine.

As morning sauntered by evening settled in. It was around 1 PM when the boat finally stopped at the long wooden dock a bit away from the beach. It was a pretty big vessel, but slow. They made their way over to greet Jeremiah just as Wintergreen came down with two suitcases. Disguises, he had told her sometime ago. He couldn't very well buy things as Slade or Deathstroke. Well he could but it was time consuming when cops were called and heroes appeared to take him down.

**"Hello, my friend!"** Slade smirked at the tall form moving down the stairs that had been laid out by the ship's workers.

The guy was like.. six foot even, just a bit under Slade, equally skinny, but built like the mercenary she trained under. They had worked together apparently, Slade had told her. He was dressed in sea-fairing clothes, mostly casual pieces; long dark pants rolled up to the knees with buckled boots and a loose navy jacket with no shirt beneath, revealing the abs the man had worked to obtain. He had such straight blonde hair that fell to his mid-back, with a clip holding it all in one bundle as it swayed behind him. His eyes were like the ocean, a strange mixture of light blue and green.

He glanced over as he finally hit the wooden dock and caught her eye. He frowned but looked at Wintergreen and Slade as he walked over.

**"Hello, comrades."** Jeremiah greeted them.

Movement on deck caught her attention and she studied the source, feeling a sudden chill race down her spine. A young boy was moving down the stairs, coming over to stand beside Jeremiah. He had spiked black hair that had streaks of gold in it with pale green eyes that swirled with a shimmer of murky brown, like that color was trying to override the green yet was unable to ever even get halfway. It was interesting to see. He had a green-grey jumpsuit on, a black ball cap blocking the sun from hurting his eyes.

That was the first time she had met this boy.. and the first time her heart started beating fast, outside of battle.

The boy stood beside Jeremiah, a bored expression on his face.

**"And this is?"** Slade asked, eye flicking to the boy after he shook hands with Jeremiah.

**"Boy, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Slade Wilson. Slade this is Alex, my son."** Jeremiah introduced the pair. **"I brought him along in hopes of keeping your apprentice _occupied_ and watched while I work."**

**"I didn't know you had a son."** Slade smirked at the lad who seemed to not care about this man before him. He folded his arms across his chest, a frown on his face.

**"Adopted."** Jeremiah clarified.

**"Hello, sir. I have heard so much about _you_."** The boy spoke, his voice light and enchanting. It wasn't deep, but not youthful and he looked around her age. He stuck out a hand, expecting it to be shook.

Slade took the hand and smiled. The boy was respectful, if a bit distantly. Jeremiah had raised him to be cold like him likely.. unless he was like that before he was adopted. **"Pleasure."** He let go, turning to Wintergreen. **"We must depart now."** He walked past the trio, Wintergreen beside him, up the stairs and into the boat.

Jeremiah turned to Ruba and gestured to the boy. **"Show him around, if you would."**

She merely nodded as he turned and left the two alone. She studied the silent boy, who had refolded his arms and was staring off into the wooded area.

**"So Alex.. It's nice to meet you."** She hesitantly said, her voice causing him to turn to her. His eyes were.. dark from the shadow of his cap. He looked almost menacing with that unblinking stare.

**"And you are _who_ exactly? 'Dad' didn't brief me on this encounter."**

She smiled, but it was a tense one, she was nervous. **"Cecilia. I'm Slade's apprentice."**

The corner of his lips twitched into a bare smirk. **"Are you a mercenary like him?"**

She shook her head. **"I'm a fighter, but I don't do the whole contract, money business."** She explained.

**"Fight me."** He demanded, turning his body to fully face her.

Her brows furrowed. **"Why?"**

**"I haven't had a good fight in awhile. You look weak, it'll be an easy win for me."** He stated.

She snorted. **"I'm hardly weak."** Just who did he think he was? She had improved greatly; she was _hardly_ some pathetic foe.

His smirk faded. **"Prove it, little girl."**

Oh, no, he did _not_ just call her little!

The wind picked up and tossed her hair. She lifted a finger and, restraining her desire to bite the challenge, said simply, **"Perhaps after I give you the tour."**

He dipped his head in a nod. **"Acceptable."** She turned and walked up the path, indicating with a swish of her hand for him to follow. She heard his gentle footsteps behind her and she led him toward the facility in relative silence. It was going to be a _very_ long day, that much she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** So there are a lot of key-hints in this chapter; things that will spawn out later on into one of several main plot twists. Make sure to pay it special attention and try to figure out the clues I've left; some obvious, some more subtle. Read to find out. :P I'm actually dreading everything I have planned, haha. Any questions feel free to ask! But I can only answer vaguely if it pertains to the plot itself (unless you're really curious to which you can just PM me and I'll discuss it with you, lol). Oh, one other thing I wanted to point out cause it's hilarious; Cecilia was actually originally a character from my Prototype story (for those of you who may have read it) but when I was first making this story I decided to use her because; A. I love her, she's awesome. B. I wanted to see her in two entirely different situations and how the character itself would respond in each situation (to which both situations have no relevance to the other). Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** DC totally isn't mine. I just own the Energy Court users and whatever else I create.

**[MaraJade57]**  
Yus, time gap! xD I debated a longer time-jump buuttt... realized I still wanted them to be young-ish, instead of middle adulthood. I'm not saying anything about whether or not Ruba accepted his offer OR if she signed or not; you'll find out about that later on. :D Haha, I'm so cruel for making this so complicated. Thanks for reading! cx

* * *

Ugh, he was obviously lost _again_! He always seemed to end up in the wrong area from where he was supposed to be. Head north, they said. You'll find the place, they said. You can't miss it, they said. Bah! He must have gone south on accident, he had such horrible sense of direction, because this was definitely not Cherry Street and these houses were not brick. Hell they weren't even **_rock_**!

A groan escaped from his lips as he leaned against a tree, hands lifting to rub his face as he wanted to so badly scream in frustration. He was in a bloody trailer park in God knows what part of the city. On that note he wasn't even aware of what city he was in. He'd forgotten. Lovely! Joy of all joys.

Valence Halloway wasn't exactly known for having patience.. or a relative state of calm. His emotions were very.. narrow-ranged. He was an eccentric man, quite dedicated to portraying himself as 'mad', 'loony' and whatever other word people dared to associate with him. He ditched the trailers and moved out to more city-like surroundings.

A smirk creased his face as he saw a young girl moving down the sidewalk, heading toward a bakery shop, probably for a snack. He trailed along silently, hands stuffed into cargo short pockets.

The door chimed when he pushed it open and saw the girl seated at the counter, hands linked on the top while she spoke with the cashier.

**"Pack of white donuts, please."** She ordered and he scurried off to fetch the requested item.

**"Well, well."** He said softly, sitting beside her on the stool to her left. **"Donuts are delicious."** His words drew her eyes to him.. and he liked what he saw.

Long chestnut hair was pushed back into a low ponytail, twin bangs framing the face. She was pale with deep brown eyes. He studied her further and she wore casual jeans and a blue tank-top, a crescent moon scar just inches away from her collarbone.

She arched a brow at him, a bored expression on her pretty face. **"They are.. and who are you supposed to be, mm?"**

He chuckled softly and noticed the slight sparkle in her eyes. He had to admit that he was dangerously handsome. He had deep blue eyes that seemed to have black specks in the center. He had light brown hair that was long, bangs brushing down his forehead to just above his eyes. It was straight, soft and the top back was partially braided. The strong jaw countered a hawk nose between perfect lashes. He had a slight mark beneath the left eye, horizontal, an old scar he got in a fight years back.

He had grey cargo pants with a loose fitting faded black and red designer shirt with a grey scarf. He had sunglasses propped in his hair and wore regular tennis shoes that were dark grey and red.

He shrugged. **"I'm many things, most o' which are not important. All you need ta' know, fair lady, is that I've noticed your lack o' company and 'ave graced you with mine."** He extended a hand, a playful smile stretching across his lips. **"I am Valence and you, madame-"** He made a sweeping gesture to the room, hinting at all the other people. **"-are the brightes' star in 'ere."** She detected a slight British accent.

Her lips twitched and her eyes held this spark to them, like she was fighting between laughing and being irritated. **"Such a gentleman!"** She cooed sarcastically, a witty glean to her bitingly simple words. **"Well monsieur.. I am no fair lady nor am I subject to such luxury of companionship currently. Now if you don't mind I-"** She slammed her hand against the counter, glaring at him. **"-would like to eat in _peace_."** Just as she said that the package was set before her and she turned to it, handing the cashier the money and he returned the change.

He scowled before leaning toward her. **"Look, lady. I was jus' tryin' ta' be nice. I don't _want_ what the others in this place desires."** Her eyes flashed as she turned to him. **"I jus' wanted ta' talk. I'm lost, actually."** He moved to stand, making to leave, but a hand grasped his wrist, stopping him.

She sighed and looked up at him. **"I'm sorry for my rudeness. Please sit."** He relented and sat back in his chair, she releasing his hand while he folded his across his chest. **"Lost?"**

**"I'm supposed ta' be on Cherry Street right now, in a brick 'ouse that 'as the number 1478.. with two otha's like me."** He explained, eyes flicking across her blank face. **"Do ya know where that is?"**

She didn't say nothing for several seconds before smiling. **"Yeah, I know where it's at, but I get the impression even if I told you where it was you'd get lost again."** She chuckled.

**"I'm not good wit' directions."** He half smiled back. **"Perhaps, if ya 'ave the time ta' spare, could ya show me?"**

She shrugged, opening her bag to pull out a powdered donut to nom on. **"Perhaps."** She said before taking a bite. She chewed, then swallowed. **"I'm Sidra, by the way."**

That was how he found himself walking down the street with her at his side, she leading the way to his destination. He was heading to meet his friends, fellow.. _unique_ beings like him.

Valence smiled at the thought of them as they rounded a store corner, weaving through people like fish in the sea.

An arm shifted, sleeve drawn back, watch brought to light. It was roughly 1 PM. Where the hell was he? He said he'd be here at 11, that was two hours ago. Was this male angry? _Fuming_! Irritated? Hell yeah he was. Upset? Terribly so.

He spun on his heels, slamming his clenched fist into the wall, denting it. **"Damn him!"** He cursed aloud, drawing his female companion's attention.

**"Calm down, Alvin."** A low voice slipped from the woman who seemed to glare at him blankly.

He rounded on her, pointing a finger in her direction. **"Your boyfriend's late, Eryn. Vhy ze hell vould I remain calm? Zis is outrageous!"** He said with a twist to his words. This German was easy to anger. He grit his teeth, fuming indeed. **"I bet he's lost und has no vay to get here. Bah!"** He stormed outside onto the street and his step faltered as his eyes narrowed in on two forms approaching down the sidewalk. **"Eryn, Eryn. He's here!"** He said, a sigh growled out.

She came out and looked in the designated direction, indeed spotting Valence making his way toward them, but with a strange woman at his side. She arched a thin brow at the walking pair, curious of why he was walking with an outsider. She wasn't all that pretty.

**"Ah! 'Ey guys."** The Yorkshire British male lifted a hand to wave, smiling. **"I brought company."** They paused before his friends, who scrutinized her. Who was this brown haired female?

**"Who is she?"** The English Eryn asked, her voice clipped and cold.

**"Hello, I'm Sidra."** The girl held out her hand, the other clutching a bag of white donuts. She smiled, but Eryn was not fooled.

She grabbed Val's hand, tugging him aside. **"Why is she _here_?"**

Val rolled his eyes. **"I was lost, eh. She brought me 'ere."**

Her eyes narrowed. **"You're going to have to ditch her. She's normal, don't bring her into our lives, our problem."** She pressed, her tone stern.

**"Yes _mom_."** Now it was Eryn's turn to roll her eyes, but at his sarcastic words.

The pair rejoined Sidra and Alvin, who looked uncomfortable standing by each other. **"Come inside. You can leave."** Eryn pointedly stared at Sidra.

San had to admit something was off about these three young adults. She sensed something.. oddly familiar about them and yet couldn't place what it was. A vision suddenly hit her and she cried out, grabbing her head as she collapsed to the ground, Val half catching her. The sound of Valence's voice was an incoherent murmur that faded into the background as she was pulled under.

**"Get her inside."** Eryn commanded, taking charge of the situation. Alvin helped Valence move Sidra inside, depositing her onto the couch before scanning outside for any observers.

_This vision was extremely intense. She saw an island, an underground facility.. and Ruba, lying on a beach, her brown hair easily depicted. Beside her there was a shadow, but as it moved she couldn't make out what it was. It was like she was incapable of seeing this person- yes it was a person, seated beside the red user, that much she gathered._

_Sidra was standing before the pair and Ruba looked up, frowning as she bristled. **"San? What are you doing here?"**_

_Sidra furrowed her brows. **"This isn't real, it's a vision. Something's going to happen.."**_

_A soft chuckled came from that shadowed outline of what seemed to be a male, his voice speaking up as he rose to his feet. **"You're correct, little girl."** He approached her, she standing her ground. He couldn't hurt her. He lifted a hand to grab her chin, holding her. She could faintly see eyes that were both green and brown.. and a grin formed. **"I seek revenge."**_

_**"Against who? Why?"** She demanded, glaring at him._

_He leaned in, whispering into her ear. **"Someone stole something from me.. and I will see to it that he pays.. dearly."** He shoved her back, turning to Ruba. He held out a hand, willing her to take it. **"Ruba will help me. won't you, dear?"**_

_Ruba didn't respond, merely stood to join his side, a glazed look to her face._

_**"Ruba!"** Sidra's stomach told her something was wrong about this male. **"Get away from him-"**_

_He smirked, a ghostly outline of white teeth in shivering blackness. **"She can't. I'm in control."**_

_She noticed Ruba was smiling at his side. She bristled, her senses flaring. This man was trouble, that she was sure of. He was obviously going to appear, but when? Where?_

_The vision shifted and she stood at a park, towering archways spilling over paths that curved through the green foliage of bushes, trees and plants. Just beyond was the city, which encased this park like a cage, the chirping of birds signaling some animal life lived here. This was calm, a show of serenity in such a hectic world of cars, jobs and pollution, among other things that inhabited this city._

_A tall building stood situated behind a figure who had a soft smirk on his face, his shadowed features indicating him as the male from the prior one, and across from him stood another shadowed form, clenched fists shifting at his sides (this one was male as he lacked the space of a feminine chest)._

_**"You're supposed to be dead!"** The second snarled._

_**"You failed in ridding me."** The first chuckled softly._

_**"I won't fail this time, I will destroy you."**_

_**"Will you? Can you? Should you? Answer me these questions."**_

_**"No, you are a monster, like me, and I will not have competition."** The first lifted a hand and suddenly black energy shot forth to strike down the male that had been with Ruba, but he lifted his own hand and what happened next.. well.. it was certainly interesting._

_The black energy shot back at the second, hitting his chest and throwing him to his side on the ground._

_**"It's truly a shame it has to end like this, it really is. We could have done so much together had you only been a good boy all those years ago, but now.."** The first turned to level those strange eyes at Sidra, who was watching the two, frozen to the ground she stood on. **"..we end this here, with your death.."** He lifted a hand above his head, black energy rippling to life. **"..Jack."**_

_Lightning flashed in the sky, somehow illuminating the fallen one.. and she gasped, realizing just who it was. Jack Zendric.. Ody, black energy user.. the prince rank.. and across from him, the first person, the one who had been on the beach with Ruba.. was a look-a-like, with the exception of the clothes, hair style and brown texture to the strange male._

Her eyes widened as the strange one flung the energy at Jack, smirking.. and that was when Sidra was thrown from the vision, awareness returning to her as she panted, jerking up to sit on the couch.

She was met by three sets of curious and confused eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** I've decided to go ahead and post chapter 3 even though I'm still working on chapter 4 currently. My brain's dead-ish so I'm forcing it to work because I'm in a writing mood. Gonna try to get more done on Ch 4. I don't really have much to say 'sides I hope you guys like it. cx Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** DC totally isn't mine. I just own the Energy Court users and whatever else I create.

**[MaraJade57]**  
Hahaha. There's going to be a LOT of foreshadowing; but hopefully I'll write it out to where it all connects, making sense and whatnot. Yes, you get to see more energy users such as Vito, Jack and Ember. :P That's all I'm saying for now! Ahaha, I'm so cruel.

* * *

The heat that pounded the beach in Panama, Florida, was like no other. It stung, a beaming ray that baked everything it touched. The sand was hot beneath it's glow, the water was warm and the people hid beneath umbrellas and whatever construct was close by. Here was where Vito made his perch, his nest so to speak.

He had become quite exceptional at surfing since he arrive all those double-digit months ago. Julius Albana was really enjoying this area. Money was easy to make, that was no problem for the Elusive Magician, as people called him. He had discovered that he could not only manipulate purple energy but he could replicate the things he saw. Gambling? Easy. Surfing? A _breeze_! It was all so simple. Things merely tucked under his belt.

It was beginning to slowly descend into spring and his desire to change scenery was growing rapidly. He had been here too long.. but he had made friends. It would be a shame to lose them.. yet he couldn't stay, he had to go sometime. He was not normal, having normal friends made him ache in pain for some reason.

Probably because it reminded him of his older brother. He put his board down, having been swimming all morning. He dried his hair with a towel just as his cell phone rang. He snapped it open, checked the ID and frowned. Speak of the devil.. it was one of his friends, Maverick. He accepted the call and pressed the device to his ear.

**"Hey, what's up?"** He asked with a peppy chuckle.

The soft voice of his male friend answered. **"_Jay's throwing a party down in the lake-house tonight if you're interested._"** Such a kind offer!

**"Perhaps. I'll have to get back to you on that sometime later."** Just as he had started to talk an approaching form caught his eye, chilling him to the bone. For some time now this person had been tailing him and when he tried to study the form something would happen; a car would pass between them and the person was gone, or the rounded a corner and vanished, things of that nature.

**"_Alright man, I'll talk to you-_"** He had snapped the phone closed, shoving it into his pocket as the person drew closer. He couldn't tell what gender they were, but they were shorter than him, most likely someone younger.

Something told him this time would be different. He was close to one of the shacks and so went in to place the board up, since it was a rent-a-board. He waited patiently and soon the door opened, in entering the form from the distance. He, having been hiding behind the door, slammed it shut and then moved to stand in front of it, folding his arms against his chest.

**"Well, well, my wonderful mystery stalker, finally a _pleasure_ to meet you."** His words were heavily sarcastic and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The figure stood in the middle of the room, the shadows of the walls concealing the appearance, but turned as if to address him.

**"So you're Vito?"** A low drawl vibrated the air and he realized this was a female.. and she somehow knew him. A member of.. the project, _perhaps_?

**"What's it to you?"** He asked with a tilt of his head.

The female drew back her hood to reveal short violet hair and matching eyes with a red and black gemstone on her forehead. His eyes widened as they connected with hers and the curiosity of this person rose, but on a new level. Why was she here?

Why was a Teen Titan _here_, stalking him to this shack?

Raven twitched her lips. **"I came to find you, to make her job easier."**

**"Her?"** He arched a brow.

**"San."** She sighed. **"Lots of stuff happened back then-"**

He cut her off. **"Explain simply, a summary."** He demanded with a growling scowl.

**"Ruba and Sari arrived in Jump City awhile back.. but so did San and Silvy. San predicted Ruba would get under Slade's control then kill Sari and Silvy, but when she finally connected with the two males she learned Slade already had Ruba."** She took a breath. **"They tried to get her back, even stormed his haunt.. but she escaped after they brought her back unconscious to the tower. The Brotherhood of Evil captured her, along with Sari who had went to find her. San and Silvy went to find them.. and San knew the location of where they were being held- a vision of the machine the Brotherhood of Evil were making was some kind of brain-washer and they needed a new power source, enough to use it. They hid in a magical forest just outside of Jump. Ruba was their target. Ruba escaped, teleported into the tower and the trio went to go save Sari.. where they ran into Atty, who is a mercenary now, and together they saved Sari, defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and returned to Titan's Tower."** She paused, thinking.

He urged her on with a wave of his finger.

**"Slade hacked the system and entered.. a lot of verbal stuff was said.. Ruba got emotional, snatched Slade and teleported after discovering Atty was working with the villain. They fought in Central Park.. before finally it came to a stark conclusion. Slade did something, I don't know what, but suddenly she was freaking out and her energy.. was going crazy. Sari tried to stop her, but couldn't.. Silvy tried to get Sari.. contact was made.. both are _dead_. San's prediction came true. Slade left with a crying Ruba.. and we dealt with the dead, had a funeral and buried them. Ever since then San's taken up Silvy's goal; to unite the energy users."** Raven finished explaining, hands now on her hips as she watched him.

**"Wow.. that's.. quite a lot to take in."** She nodded when be said this. **"So where is San now?"**

Raven shrugged. **"She was going to find Ember on the East Coast, she was somewhere in the central area of that region."**

Vito unfolded his arms to rub at his face. **"You expect me to **believe** you? You could be someone like Madame Rouge for all I know."**

She scowled, stepped forth and laid a hand on his upper arm. Darkness enveloped them before they disappeared.. and when it was stripped away Vito gasped, realizing just where they were now. Glass windows stood behind a crescent moon couch, high ceiling supported by wide walls.. and to his right was the kitchen area. Titan's Tower.

He glanced to her when she lifted her arm away. **"I believe you.."** He muttered. She gave a little twitch of her lips up, almost as if to smirk.

Suddenly the door to the rest of the tower parted and in walked her team.. the _Titans_.

He smiled at the five members as they now stood before him. Robin was scrutinizing him behind his domino mask, sizing him up.

**"This one of the remaining ones, Raven?"** The leader questioned

**"San only mentioned two others besides her, a male and a female."** Raven answered with that strange raspy tone of hers.

**"Yeah."** Cyborg threw in, rubbing his jaw-line. **"Ember and Vito."**

At the mention of Ember he tensed drastically, they all noticed this. Ember was.. a totally different topic, one he felt a mild tingle of anger at being raised. She had been close with Jack, the one who killed the scientist, but she had been like a sister to him.

**"Ember-"** He started on the topic at hand. **"-is somewhere in Kentucky last I heard."** He pulled out his phone, scrolled through the contacts and found her name. He showed it to Robin with a smile. **"I kept in touch with her."** The name on the contact said Esper Kisal.. her real name.

He pulled the phone back and sent a quick text; **_Call when you have the time, need to talk_.**

He smiled at Raven and her teammates.

**"How come you only kept up with Ember?"** Beast Boy asked with a frown.

He directed his gaze to the changeling, mirroring the expression. **"Well.. It's complicated, but for another reason most didn't have phones. Ember and I were close before all this. Ironically she'd lived down the street, I used to watch her since I was older and her parents were out often. When Silvy and I branched off Ember tagged along. Silvy probably didn't mention her; she has this.. ability she called _mind walking_. She can enter dreams and make people forget about her. She did that to Silvy in.. Indiana when we went our separate ways. I left her in Kentucky and I headed to Florida."** He shrugged. **"We both have phones so we text or call each other."**

The phone vibrated and everyone stared at it.

Kentucky was a rather beautiful state, full of wonder and amusement. It's glistening green lakes, creeks and rivers met with deep forests and cities of various styles, dipping into colored plains and farmland, but finally touching the caves, rocks and valleys that were hidden among hills.

Louisville is where she had stayed for half a year, the other almost five spent traveling throughout this great state. She had come to enjoy this state. One could clearly say Ember had made a home in this area of the country. She _loved_ Kentucky.

She had visited many areas of the state such as Mercer, Bullitt, Taylor, Jefferson and Shelby County, Lexington, Mammoth Cave, Elizabeth-town, etc. She had come to love a very.. unique thing made in Kentucky. Jim Beam.

Her time on the road offered her much freedom but as she was without a guardian, parent or legal adult there was only so much she could do.. so she made friends. There was one person in particular that she kept in contact with. Vito aka Julius. The pair talked often and she felt somewhat.. secure knowing that she had him. He was her best friend, she told him practically everything.

A vivid feed of her childhood flashed before her eyes and she waited until it parted:

_Stony steps were laid out on the front edge of the wooden porch, leading down into a concrete pathway framed by twin lengths of grass and bushes. At the ends were tall and dark trees that waved in the air as a chilly breezed shifted through._

_The fresh scent of cinnamon demanded the attention and the head turned to peer back at the two story brick house with it's triangle, grey-shingle roof. A smile appeared and bounding footsteps brought the young Ember into her home. There she was met by a simple show. Her mother was cooking in the kitchen, her father resting in his chair, watching TV. She bounced over and hopped into the chair, startling her father._

_**"Daddy, daddy!"** She cried, snuggling against him._

_He chuckled and patted her head gently, beaming a smile at her. **"Hello, -"** A word faded like mist from his lips, a forgotten symbol of her life._

_**"Daddy, when are we going to the park? You promisseeeddd!"** She whined with a small pout._

_**"Tomorrow, darling."** He answered before focusing back on the TV. She jumped down and rushed into the kitchen._

_**"Mommy, mommy!"** She latched on to the tall woman's leg, who turned at the sound of her daughter's voice._

_**"Something wrong?"** The woman asked, concerned._

_The little girl peered up with a giggle. **"Are you making cinnamon cookies, mommy?"**_

_The woman laughed and pulled the girl close to her, rubbing her back. **"I am, sweetheart."**_

_**"Yay!"** The girl couldn't help the squeal._

The memories of her once happy life before the project was just a mocking charade now. She was fine as she now was.. yet she missed Jewel and Carmin, her parents.

Her phone suddenly beeped, drawing her attention to it.

**_Call when you have the time, need to talk._**

It was from Julius.. She tapped the back button and searched the contacts for Julius' number, hitting it. She pressed it to her ear as it dialed. After about four rings it clicked and a male voice answered that she was well familiar with.

**"Ember, I need to know where you are, right now."** She frowned at Julius' words, soaking them in.

**"Something wrong?"**

**"Location, _please_, we'll talk shortly."**

She sighed. **"Louisville, by the Sherman Minton Bridge."** It was the silver two-arched bridge that connected Louisville, Kentucky to New Albany, Indiana, a large six-lane bridge.

**"Alright."** She blinked when she heard the sound of the call dropped. **"Okay.. _weird_."**

She put her phone away as she turned to walk closer to the bridge; she had just walked away from it after having taken pictures of it with her camera. Just as she reached the area beneath the bridge a strange but soft noise sprouted and drew her attention behind her.

She blinked yet again as she came face to face with Julius standing beside the Teen Titan Raven. She gaped, scanning them both.

**"Come, come, Ember, we have much to talk about."** Julius urged her over with a wave of his hand.

She stared at them. **"Is it Jack? Has he made good on his promise.. to kill us all..?"** She asked hesitantly.

**"We'll _talk_ back in California, come on!"** He sighed lightly and so she nodded, walking over. Darkness consumed them and they reappeared in Titan's Tower.

The ball was set in motion.. and from then on it just moved down hill. How would it fall? Who would _survive_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've had my hands full with dozens of other projects and whatnot. I introduce to you chapter 4 (to which I'm currently writing chapter 6). This chapter is particularly important.. because it introduces a new light, plus you get to meet one of the new characters that will be involved with this story (not full, just the occasional appearance or so).

There's a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter that will resonate into the later chapters, I'm not going to say what or point out anything specific, so just be aware. The next few chapters are going to be a tad-bit out there because of how complex I've made this story (but it's so going to be worth it, I assure you) so bare with me as I lay it all out in a way that you all understand. If you've any questions always ask! I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all the loves. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** DC totally isn't mine. I just own the Energy Court users and whatever else I create.

**[MaraJade57]**  
Be warned there will be many cliffhangers in this story! I'm sorry, but it's just the way it all falls that leaves such teasing ends of the chapters. :3

**[drsonicfan]**  
It gets worse. The intensity will be crazy. I've got so many loops to this rollercoaster I'm actually dreading just trying to write it all out and to complete it eventually, haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter. n_n

* * *

Ruba had shown Alex much of the island; the buildings, rooms, paths, areas, creatures and whatnot. He tried to pay attention but she knew he just wanted to fight her.

As she stepped out of the facility and into the evening sun she moved to a small empty area meant for sparring. Alex followed her, waiting patiently for whatever she was doing.

Just as she came to a stop she allowed anger to take hold of her, red energy sizzling around her fingers. In the next second she spun, arm shifting to throw several bolts at him.

He ducked and flipped, landing in a crouch with wide eyes. He stood slowly then, observing her.

His blood ran cold. He had _found_ one. He gestured toward her hand, letting curiosity enter his voice. **"Just what _are_ you?"**

He watched her as her cloudy emeralds twitched. **"I'm.. a part of a project, a few years back, to test an idea, an interest. Could mankind manipulate their chi into a weapon, a defense or both? In theory."**

**"I'm assuming it was a success."** He stated boredly.

She nodded her head, glancing to the sky. **"Only a select few could ever be prominent enough for it to work. The scientist, as we called him, collected eight children and injected them with a chemical. Because of our.. uniqueness we all obtained a different color."**

So.. Morgan had _perfected_ the project. How amusing. A smile twitched onto his lips as he nodded his head. **"Doctor Morgan Renee, part of Oceanside, a corporation in Lincolnshire, Illinois."** At this sudden knowledge she tensed, hands flicking into fists.

**"How do you know this?"** She demanded.

**"My father, Jeremiah, was.. _close_ to the good doctor years ago. You could say I've seen the mansion several times."** He paused, studying his nails. **"I recall, a bit ago.. there were a group of children coming to the labs for the project the scientist was working on. I never actually met them with the exception of two. Jack Zendric and Barrett Vestri."** He chuckled. **"What happened after doesn't matter."** He gestured at her. **"Where is Jack anyway? How is he?"**

She shrugged. **"Crazy. The kid went insane. The project changed him. He became.. _violent_."** She looked away, recalling the threat he had made.

He had turned to Atty with a scowl, telling him that he was next, then addressing them all with that demonic smirk.. and basically said he was going for them all, but later. She closed her eyes, recalling the almost vibrant quality of those green orbs that belonged to Jack.

**"I fear some day he will find us and kill all of us.. at least those that remain."**

This phrase caught his attention. Those that remain? **"What do you mean by that?"**

She snorted. **"You see.. an.. accident happened a bit ago.. where I.. where Barrett and Roger died. There are only five that Jack can target."** She lifted her gaze to study his own, murky green-brown meeting cloudy emeralds.

Where I. What had she been about to say? He stuffed his hands into his pockets, his body taking on a very relaxed manner as he paused to momentarily study the area they were in. He felt a soft smirk crease his face as he lifted a hand, pointing a finger at her as he focused solely on her. **"I would love to meet the others, to.. reunite with people I've been told so much about."**

She downcast her gaze at this, realizing that she was on bad terms with San, who was most likely already rallying Ember and Vito. **"I can't, sadly."**

**"Let me guess."** His stony gaze drew hers to meet them equally. **"You're the _reason_ Barrett and Roger are dead.. and so the rest despise you."**

**"You could.. say that."** She scowled now, feeling anger beginning to bubble in her chest. She kicked a rock, gritting her teeth. Red energy began to zap the air around her, just barely though.

Alex couldn't help but to push her buttons. That was just how he was, he loved testing people, seeing limits, prodding. It was so _simple_ and amusing to see how she reacted to specific comments. Sometimes she expressed sorrow, then anger and then shame. She sighed, calming herself visibly.

An idea crossed his mind as he observed her somber expression. **"What say you and I.. sneak off and go to the mainland?"**

Her head snapped up and her wide eyes focused on him. **"Why?"**

**"There's this amazing restaurant in California, it's actually in a small city. I'm starving."**

**"But.. how will we get there?"** He stomach growled at the prospect of food.

He rubbed his jawline, pursing his lips. **"Good question."**

A smile tilted her lips and she stepped forth to him. **"Visualize the city and I'll do the rest."** She held out her hand to him.

He eyed it, confused.

**"Just take my hand and _think_ strongly of the city."**

He nodded and took her hand. He brought up a mental image of the city and red energy consumed them, teleporting them. When he blinked they were standing before the pizza joint in Jump City. Ruba tensed at his side, frozen.

No.

The flicking of lights on his arm sensor informed the Titan that he needed to recharge his batteries. Cyborg grumbled irritably and stalked off to his room. The door slid open and he strolled inside and to his computer, turning it on. He tapped at the keys, then moved to his 'bed' (which was standing up but bent back). He plugged himself in and let the computer do the rest as he powered down.

Beast Boy tensed at his perch, having been playing on Cyborg's computer. Just as Cy's eyes closed and BB fell to the floor as a rat the computer began to beep continuously and Cy started to flail on his stand. Oh no! What was going _on_?

He shifted to his human form and rushed over to the keyboard, bashing keys in the hopes of figuring out which made it stop.. but when he looked at the screen two words blinked.

**Virus detected**.

Not another _virus_! Cy was going to _kill_ him!

The door whooshed open several seconds later and in bound Robin, his Bo-staff at the ready.

**"Cybor-"** He paused when he noticed Cyborg was shaking on his stand, Beast Boy was at the computer and the words 'Virus detected' were spelled out on the screen above.

He leveled a dark gaze on the changeling and Beast Boy tried not to melt beneath it. **"Beast Boy, what happened?"**

**"Well I- He- I-... game.. ugh! Cy was away so I wanted to play _Haunted City_ on his computer, but I heard him coming back, didn't want to get _caught_, turned everything off and hid. He plugged himself in to recharge and now this. I didn't know it had a virus attached!"** Beast Boy spilled the beans.

Robin's eye twitched. **"BB stop using Cyborg's machine. It's _not_ a toy."**

Beast Boy hung his head after nodding.

The leader moved over, pushing BB out of the way. He tapped many keys before a screen appeared and a second shortly after. The beeping stopped. Robin sighed, turning to glare down BB with his hands on his hip, his Bo-staff put up. **"Out of Cy's room."**

BB nodded and departed, heading to the living room to do something else, something less dangerous.

An object flashed in the distance before it streaked across the sky, leaving behind a small white line that dissipated seconds after. **"Wooo-hoo!"** A voice crowed, echoing like a phantom. The shape spun, twirled, flipped and weaved through clouds and then buildings as it crossed the country, heading to a specific place of interest; Kansas City.

Captain Marvel still had a ways to go before he met up with an.. old friend of his from Fawcett City. It would be nice to see Valence after all those years of the guy disappearing into pretty much thin air before showing up one day out of the blue. Val had told him a bit about what happened to him.. back when he was taken, but not much else in between that and his sudden appearance. They'd only gotten to talk for an hour before CM was called off to handle something in one of the major cities. When he came back Valence was gone.

He'd been trying to track down the evasive viper and it had taken him weeks before a location appeared on the sensors. He was currently residing in Cherry Street, Kansas City.. and so that was where the lightning hero was headed.

The homes were spread out before him as he calmed his flight, descending slowly to land a bit away from the house that he knew contained his friend. 1478 Cherry Street. He hid behind some bushes and whispered.. **"_Shazam!_"** Lightning struck him and instead of Captain Marvel, as the dust cleared, Billy Batson stood proudly. He ran to the other side of the alley and approached the house from the opposite side. He moved around to the front, walked up the steps, took a deep breath.. and knocked.

The knock on the door caught all four off-guard. San was rubbing her face as Eryn watched her, curious blue-grey eyes narrowing on the previously unconscious female. What was her deal?

She scowled as the tensed Alvin was stalking over to the door to answer the unwelcome guest. Who could it be?

The dark haired German reached for the knob.. and threw open the door to reveal a kid. He was short, at five foot four, thin frame with black hair and blue eyes. He beamed a smile, looked back the taller guy into the room and his smile widened.

**"Who is it?"** Valence asked and stood. Eryn watched as he moved to stand, but when he saw who it was.. he froze.. before slowly grinning from ear to ear. **"Billy!"**

**"Valence!"** The younger boy was cheerful at the sound of Val's voice.

**"Let him in, Al!"** Alvin did as Valence said, hesitantly opening the door more to let the kid in. He entered and came into the living area, which was visible from the entrance. Alvin shut the door and returned to his seat.

Eryn didn't know what to make of this kid.

**"Guys, it's fine. This is Billy Batson. I grew up with 'im, 'e's from my old 'ome in Fawcett City."** Valence explained.

Billy waved and took a seat on the sofa beside Valence. Across from him in a chair was Alvin. Eryn and the chick had a sofa.

Valence gestured to his friends. **"Billy I want you ta' meet my friends. Eryn, Sidra and Alvin."** Each named nodded.

**"I need to speak with you. Privately."** The brown haired chick, Sidra, said sternly, gazing at Valence. Eryn arched a brow as Val calmly stood and the pair moved to another room.

Eryn sighed deeply as Alvin's eye twitched.

**"So just vhat are you?"** Alvin asked of Billy, tilting his head a bit.

**"Me?"** Billy confusedly pointed at himself.

Alvin shook his head as a yes.

**"I'm just normal."** There was a slight hesitation to his words, Eryn detected. The boy was not telling the _truth_.

A smirk crossed her lips. This was going to be amusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** I bring to you chapter 5 (to which I'm still writing chapter 6 and am stumped; partial writer's block seems to have hit). x_x In this chapter you finalllyyy get to meet the man you've all been waiting for.. the one and only.. the hunter (you'll understand when you read lol). Along with two other mystery guests that I've thrown into this story. Most of these chapters will seem as if filler (to pass the time), but there is a reason I'm writing (and have written) what I have so far. It all has a purpose. That's all I'm saying for now. I do hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** DC totally isn't mine. I just own the Energy Court users and whatever else I create.

**[MaraJade57]**  
Yayyyy. n_n To be honest I don't like Alex either, lol, but for other reasons. :P Yesss. I've always wanted to write something with Captain Marvel in it.. and as I was finishing up Mani Latica and beginning to jot down stuff about Judmentica I was like.. wait.. I can totally pull CM into this.. Yes! And thus I did; though sadly his parts are minor. Enjoy!

* * *

Slade enjoyed the sting of the salty spray of sea water that managed to reach the top deck he stood on. It was refreshing, mingled with the evening breeze. The crew were in the cabin and below, tending to the ship and the course they were on. Wintergreen was standing a bit away and behind Slade, his hands linked at his back by his waist.

**"_We'll be arriving in one hour._"** A voice at Slade's belt drew him to his walkie-talkie.

He pressed a button on the side. **"Very good."** He released the button and folded his arms at his chest.

**"Slade.."** Wintergreen's low tone gained the mercenary's attention as he half turned to acknowledge his friend, lifting his head in curiosity. **"Are you really planning to adopt her?"**

The mercenary, head freed from a mask, smiled, but it was a devious one. He tilted his head back to peer up at the growing clouds. **"I want her _completely_ on my side. She still cares for her little friends deep down, but the deaths of the two pushed her into my arms. We're going to assist Atty in finding the rest of the energy users and killing them."**

Wintergreen furrowed his brows. **"Oh?"**

**"We have much to do.. in so little time. I've already gotten a lead on one of the users."**

**"Where?"**

Slade faced Wintergreen. **"The other scientist kept tabs on the users that scattered even when he was tending to other business. He wanted to make sure he could round them up one day if he needed to. The file said the last sighting of the Vilotica was in Florida. I'd sent a local contact to monitor him. Earlier I was informed that he'd slipped a bug onto the kid.. and a bit later he _vanished_ with a blue cloaked female with dark hair. Raven. That means he's now in Jump City, our destination."**

**"So what are you planning to do, sir?"** Wintergreen questioned, wonder in his voice. **"If the Titans are rounding up the users are you going to fight the Titans just to kill three young teenagers?"** Slade had told him how three lived elsewhere aside from Ruba and Atty. Jack, for the time being, was no threat as he, himself, was plotting to kill the users.. which was why..

**"I'll send.. someone to deal with them."**

**"Who?"** Wintergreen folded his arms against his chest.

**"The one who has equal irritation when it comes to them. One other wanting them _gone_ from the picture.. Jack Zendric."** The smile became a dark grin.

What Slade didn't know though.. was of just what was causing Atty problem- or _who_ should be clarified. Slade would find out.

New York was a huge place. He was unfamiliar with it's area just as unsure as he had been in Chicago all those years ago.. but that was in the past. He'd gotten lost and ended up by some huge news reporting building that's name glowed way up above in gilded grey lighting.

He wandered into a park, trying to isolate his target; tinted glasses showing the world before his eyes as colored heat signatures. The humans were all normal yet one body was more brilliant, golden, signaling him as the target. He focused on the person before lifting his goggles to view the person as their identity portrayed. Lucane DeRomare was as most people knew him, but he was alien by the true name of Gold Fang, a humanoid shape-shifter of the race called Du-con from the world of Contar, which was occupied by both the Cor-vals and the Du-cons. They were a race that liked to study other races, learning from it's observations before using a thing called the Giga-Dare Beam on said planet. The world couldn't survive a blast from that. Sadly the rest of the heroes were off doing other stuff. There was only one Du-con here and it was Atty's job to eliminate him from the equation.

It was interesting to see how the man acted, pretending to be human and fooling everyone around him. It was sad, really, but Atty held no pity for this creature. He was going to get rid of him.

A form had stopped him though, one that made his heart skip a beat.. one that had long since been a mere nightmare racing around his mind when he slept. Now.. it was a _reality_ again.

Standing a bit from him, he noticed, was a young man, roughly five foot six with a slim frame, black hair cropped just as short as it had been when he was a kid with twin shaved marks above his ear on either side. When he opened his eyes to look at Atty.. they were dim green. His outfit was very.. simple, seemingly. A grey shirt, matching pants and a long coat that was to his knees, black and sleeved. The sleeves went to the wrists, a white line circling the wrist collar parallel to the ground. The collar at the neck was short and the front opening went down a few inches before closing until the hips, then opening wide to trail almost like side tails. The coat itself was lined with white and a single cross was placed on either side of the opening. He wore no shoes, no socks, merely stood barefooted.

The male tilted his head as a slow.. soft.. and yet demented smile grew upon that pale face.

It was almost bone chilling to see Jack Zendric in the flesh after so many years of just recalling the end of the scientist.

Ody put his hands on his hips as the young teenager studied the older merc. **"My! You've grown up, Atty!"** Hearing the voice was like listening to a nail dragging down a chalkboard. **"So much from the boy I used to watch from a distance."**

Lorius didn't know how to respond. He merely said, **"And you're no longer that timid child. You're a _monster_."**

Jack shrugged, not caring. **"At least I'm not in the _pocket_ of a ruthless mercenary, a traitor energy user and an old war veteran."** He chuckled, but the sound was ghostly. **"But I suppose that's typical. You sank while I _rose_."**

Lorius jabbed a finger at Jack, eyes narrowing. **"If you've come here to kill me.. you're sadly mistaken in that happening."**

Jack leaned forward, a smoldering burn to those forest eyes. **"Kill you? No, my dear Lorius. I don't want to kill you.. tsk, tsk, incorrect assumption!"** He gave a soft, almost genuine laugh. **"Heavens no- I want to _destroy_ you, just like the rest."**

Lorius was already prepared for an attack the moment he saw Jack.

That was how it began. How it ended.. was another matter entirely. People got involved.

It started when Jack lifted a hand and fired a beam of black, rippling energy. Lorius rolled to the side, bouncing back up just to have to dodge another beam. The first struck the ground, but the second hit a tree behind him.

Gold energy swirled before engulfing Lorius' body and he was gone; not literally but visibly. He was in stealth mode.

**"Face me! You _coward_! Fight me like a man! Accept your death at my hands with _pride_- ooohf!"** Something connected with Jack's back and he was thrown forward, but he spun, searching for the reason. He met only air. **"Reveal yourself!"**

**"Now why would I-"** His voice radiated from several feet away from Jack. **"-do _that_?"** It came from the totally opposite area this time.

**"The future says you _die_ by my hands! When is just relative! You will either fall now or later."** Jack spat, venom in his voice. **"You wanna know why I'm crazy, Lorius? History said one of the users would change; it didn't specify _which_. I took it upon myself to be the one, to take the overdose. I prevented one of you from becoming the monster the future said would arise. It burned, so badly, but I handled it. I killed the scientist. I saved you all, but did I get a thanks? No! You treated me like I was inferior! A beast not worth loving! So I schemed to kill you all, to correct my mistake of letting you live, but you all _scattered_. Took time to track you down, but who would have thought the red bitch would take out two for me."** Jack was now smirking so widely his face looked like it would crack. **"I'll let her _live_, until last, as a thank you."**

**"You'd never get past Slade to kill her."** Lorius' voice echoed from all around.

**"I will once I kill the rest of the users, you included."** Jack chuckled before lifting a glowing hand, black energy sizzling about the fingertips. He brought it down onto the ground, a crater forming from his sheer strength. The webbed cracks rippled out, shattering the ground and moving it unevenly as if a meteor had struck.

Lorius didn't have time to jump away and as such was knocked to the ground. He lifted a hand just as the energy faded from his body, revealing him to his enemy, who smirked and advanced like a predator. Just as he stood above Lorius, ready to end this, a form flickered from behind Jack and suddenly the killer was gone, a whooshing sound following the disappearance.

Lorius was on his feet, spinning, just in time to see Jack skidding to the ground many feet away.. and a man unexpected was just a couple arms length to the side of Lorius.

His heart skipped a beat for the second time that day.

A red cape billowed. **"Superman?!"**

A deep snarl slithered out from Jack's mouth as he rose to his feet, dusting debris, dirt and grass from his clothes before gazing toward his attacker. He tensed at the sight of the strange and yet glorious Man of Steel standing by Lorius.

He was tall, with sharp blue eyes, short black hair with a curl over the forehead and a stern expression on his face. He was in his typical hero costume; the blue uniform with the traditional red-and-yellow S shield on the chest, red trunks, boots, cape and a yellow belt.

**"What's going on?"** Superman demanded, looking at both with a seriousness befitting a powerful authoritative figure.

**"Superman!"** Lorius' voice drew the hero's attention to him, accidentally distracting him for the short time that Jack needed to summon up black energy.

Lorius threw out his arm toward the superhero, as if to warn him, but it was too late. A beam of energy shot forth and connected with the hero's back, flinging him toward a tree. He slammed into it and fell onto his side before rising to his feet seconds later.

Superman narrowed his eyes at Jack. **"I take it you're not the friendly kind."**

Jack snorted. **"Friendly my ass. I'll show you _friendly_."** He flung up his hands, shooting another beam, to which Superman countered with heat vision. The energy collided and exploded at the center.

Superman flew and tackled Jack, wrestling with the young teenager.

Lorius turned, searching for Lucane DeRomare, but he saw no signs of him. He pulled down his goggles and saw a flash of gold to the side and ran after it. That alien scumbag was _not_ going to get away from him!

He was gaining on the Du-con, who had noticed he was being chased. He was within four feet before he grappled the shape-shifter to the pavement of the walkway they were on. Cars zoomed by, but the pair paid them no mind. Lorius flipped the creature onto his back, lifting a hand to pound into the face, but the head shifted and his fist hit the ground instead. He snarled and reared the limb back, preparing for a second hit when something slipped around his arm, pulling it back. He turned his head to see a black shape swooping down toward him.

Great, _another_ distraction!

The shape landed a bit away, pulling on the cord to hold the arm back. A dark, menacing voice came from the form, surprising him. **"What do you think you're doing?"** It sounded almost like..

The form stood to the true height, black-suited appearance half concealed by a deep cape that fell behind him. A mask hid most of the facial features, but the pointed tips at the top of the head alerted him to just who he was- along with the full, decked-out attire of the vigilante.

**"It's _not_ what you think it is, Batman."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Here's chapter 6! I'm probably slacking heavily due to writer's block, but ehhhh. I'll prob go back and fix stuff sometime, haha. I don't really have much else to say currently 'sides that it'll pick up soon. :P Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** DC totally isn't mine. I just own the Energy Court users and whatever else I create.

* * *

The boat docked around evening and they touched land after getting their stuff, disguises in place. Slade was to be a wealthy man by the name of Jacob Richards with his assistant Chris Matthews as Wintergreen. Shortly after they entered the city Wintergreen went to get supplies while Slade searched for Lorius, whose last beacon had signaled him in the major park. That was where Slade was headed. He was to be weary though for two superheroes had supposedly arrived on scene.

From Lorius' quick text of '_s-man and batsy_' Slade knew just who was here. Superman and Batman.

Slade jogged two blocks before merely speed-walking most of the way, running the last block before arriving at the park, which was laid out before him in chaos. It was like little bombs had erupted all over the place. The civilians had fled and he was met with a gruesome scene.

Batman was fighting with Lorius, who was trying to run at a tall blonde male with a strange air to him. Superman, on his end of the park, was battling it out with someone unexpected. The young Jack Zendric. He knew him instantly from the picture in the files he had.

He sighed with irritation and ran toward his paid employee.

**"It's _not_ what you think it is, Batman."**

**"Is it?"** The Caped Crusader demanded, face stoic beneath his mask. What was this kid doing, fighting a civilian?

The kid gestured a finger with the hand held back toward his head as if to indicate something. **"My goggles will tell you all you need to know. This man- _alien_ is a threat to humanity. If I don't kill him now he'll inform his people and they'll destroy Earth."**

**"Help! Help me! _Please_!"** The man cried, struggling against the teenager.

**"Up- slowly, hands where I can see them."** Batman warned, giving the cord some slack to allow the teen to move.

**"You don't _understand_-"**

**"Oh, I understand alright. Harassment, attacking, accusations. Clearly you're deranged."** Batman snapped quickly, giving the cord a sharp yank in finality. The boy's arm snapped back before tugging against it. **"It's my job to take you down."**

Lorius couldn't believe what he was hearing. First he found his target (yay) then found Jack (gaaaahhh), then Superman arrived (yay!), but now Batman was here and ruining his job (gaah!). This was ridiculous! He grit his teeth as he kept his arm firm, the other pinning down the flailing alien beneath him.

He couldn't hold him much longer AND defend if Batman attacked. He gave one quick pull and ripped his goggles off just as the cord tightened back into it's previous place and waved the goggles at Batman.

**"I'm going to throw these to you, you're going to put these on, see this creature for it's true color and thank me."** He tossed the goggles at the caped vigilante, who caught them with his spare hand. He studied the goggles before placing the lens to his concealed eyes.

**"Why is he.. golden?"**

**"He's an alien from Contar, one of two species of that planet. The Cor-val and the Du-con. He's a Du-con, a humanoid shape-shifter scout sent here to learn about the world and judge if it should be destroyed or not. We can't allow him to judge it. His verdict could be for destruction-"**

**"You're delusional. This device-"** He chucked the goggles at him, which Lorius awkwardly caught. **"-is obviously a _trick_ to confuse me."**

**"It's not. It's thermal goggles. It allows the wearer to see the difference between bodily temperatures."**

**"Stop talking."** Batman hissed. Lorius could tell Batman was ready for a fight by the way his feet shifted, widening and his eyes narrowed.

**"Fine.. if you won't listen.. _so be it_."** He flipped backward, cutting the cord with a hidden dagger in his boot. He landed, spun and launched said weapon at the alien (who had jumped to his feet), the blade sinking into the shoulder.

Batman produced several explosive balls and tossed them at Lorius, gas exploding all around the trio. Lorius coughed as he swatted at the gas, growling. A brilliant idea came to him just before golden energy circled him. _Invisibility_.

Batman could easily move about in smoke. It was one of his various elements. He searched for the boy, but couldn't find him. He even scanned, but found nothing. It was as if the boy had vanished entirely.

A foot (he assumed) connected with his back and he spun, throwing a sharp metal bat-shaped knife at the source.

A cry echoed as the weapon hit air. The invisibility tore away and left a cringing teenager who pulled the blade from his side. Said teen was glaring at Batman with narrowed grey eyes, teeth bared.

**"You're going to _regret_ that."** The kid snarled before pouncing at Batman, who expertly side-stepped, swinging his foot around into the kid's back, pushing him off balance. The boy snarled deeper, catching himself before turning to throw something at Batman; his bloodied blade. He lifted his arms just in time for the metal to bounce off the spikes on his gauntlets and fall to the ground.

What happened next was a blur. Him and the kid went at it, fists and devices, energy and legs connecting. They sought out a weakness in the other, but couldn't find one for any shortage was corrected. It was almost like a dance, a means to show off, yet completely serious. The boy was chucked toward a tree, but he flipped himself, energy swinging wide to cut the tree horizontal. The top half toppled backward and crashed. The smirking male jumped, a back flip executed to land atop the fallen bark.

Lorius flung out his arm, golden energy flicking toward Batman in a beam that struck the ground where Batman had been, who had hopped away to avoid being hit.

**"You idiot! I'm trying to save the world and you're wasting my time."** Atty couldn't hold his tongue. He sneered at the vigilante with such a look of hate that if it could it would have boiled ice with just a glance. **"This alien is a _threat_."**

**"I see no alien."** Batman justified, shaking his head. **"You're crazy, kid."**

Lorius resisted the urge to face-palm and slam his face repeatedly into something solid.

**"You heroes are all alike. You judge without proof; even when such is displayed you act as if you're a savior and they a villain."** Atty couldn't hold his temper any longer. **"You make me _sick_."**

Jack was tired; he had exhausted himself tremendously trying to even keep up with the likes of Superman. Who was he kidding? He was as if a child to the Kryptonian.

**"Give up. You cannot hope to beat me, kid."** Superman said with a soft smile as he floated above the ground a few get in front of Jack.

He couldn't help but feel his anger triple since his arrival. An easy kill had become a real hassle. It was time to cut his loses and get the heck out. He'd kill Lorius another day, _without_ interference.

As he was backing away a new player caught his attention, causing him to turn his head. A fist connected with his jaw and then an elbow slammed into his back, dropping him. He hit the ground, pain spiking all over. He groaned as he tried to rise, but a foot kept him down.

**"You're not going anywhere."** He heard Superman say before pressing him fully against the grass.

**"That's what.. you think."** Jack Hissed as black energy licked at his fingers. He pushed up, slowly moving even with Superman adding more weight. He finally gave a sharp push, throwing Superman off of him.

The caped hero stared in shock at the strength of this boy. **"Impressive, kid."**

**"My strength rivals yours."** Jack said as he stood, dusting himself off. He smirked and then darted off. Just as he was running he passed that person who was watching. He scanned the face just as he brushed by, noting that steely eye and business attire the man wore.

Slade watched Jack's fight with Superman and how Lorius handled Batman. It was interesting to see others fighting. His merc employee had much to learn, but he was well equipped for his age. He blinked as Jack fled, rushing by him and vanishing into the city beyond.

From the looks of it Batman was actually having a hard time beating Lorius. The kid was fast and powerful. Batman's arsenal of bombs, blades and devices could only go so far. His aggression in hand to hand was of little use for Lorius countered with energy, which was a decent defense against punches and kicks. With a shove the two separated, heaving and growling.

Something connected with Batman's side, throwing the vigilante away. In his place stood a business-suited tall man.

**"Come Lorius, let us away from this fight."** The cool voice made Lorius realize this man was Slade in disguise.

Lorius nodded and blasted the ground between him and Batman, throwing up enough debris and smoke to cover their exit. The pair slipped into the city beyond, heading to find Wintergreen and talk about what happened. They found the veteran in a shop purchasing clothes and together they explained what had happened to the butler; along with the bits that Slade had missed prior. Slade complimented how well Lorius handled himself, but the gold user felt himself ache as he brooded the possibility of what could have occurred had Batman and Superman not shown up to interfere.. There was also the problem of Lucane.. on the loose, able to send a verdict to his people to destroy Earth. He had to find him and stop him.

They retreated back to the ship with their gathered items (which most had already been sent and stored by Wintergreen) and so they prepared to sail back to the island.

A bad feeling bubbled in Lorius' chest. Something didn't _feel_ right.

None of them seemed to notice the stowaway on board.

**"So you're.. what.. some normal kid?"** Eryn questioned Billy, who had stated that he was '_just normal_'. The kid was lying.. or at least hiding something.

Billy nodded, but a flash in his blue eyes tipped Eryn off.

**"I don't believe you."** She said, folding her arms.

Val gave her a deep glare, silently telling her to back off, but she ignored him.

**"What are you, kid?"** She asked in a low voice.

Billy smiled and shrugged. **"A human, like you."**

Her eyebrow twitched and she stood up, storming into the kitchen with a distinct huff.

**"Don't mind 'er."** Val said with a sigh.

Billy chuckled and shifted his gaze on the female called Sidra before settling on Valence. **"What are you guys doing here?"**

**"I trust ya, Billy, but.. that's personal business."** Val flicked his eyes to Sidra, directing his friend's attention back to her.

Billy bobbed his head. **"Understandable."**

**"I need ta' speak with ma' allies. Do excuse us. Alvin."** Val said, standing. He stalked off to the kitchen, Alvin following shortly behind.

Sidra and Billy exchanged confused looks. They'd have to wait patiently.. so they did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** This chapter is where the fun truly starts to show it's face. You get to meet a character who has been previously hiding among the shadows, waiting for her glorious arrival :P (The one toward the bottom of the chapter). A secret is shown! A terrible horror is unraveled and the dots are slowly being connected! Eryn reveals to us one of the many mysteries surrounding her group. Alex is working his charm.. but to what reason? What purpose? Just who IS Alex? Read to find out! Before I go let me also say how butchered Alvin's words will be. I'm implying the accent heavily into his sentences, using various ways they pronounce their words (the Germans). It may not be accurate, it may be misleading, butttt.. it was the means to portray his rather present accent that otherwise wouldn't have been known (similar to Val's horrible British one, which is more neutral than British then anything). Enjoy this spectacle of chapters, one of several to come.

**Disclaimer:** DC totally isn't mine. I just own the Energy Court users and whatever else I create.

* * *

The smell of pizza wafted in the air, catching and hanging in the nose like a soft tease. Ruba ripped her hand from Alex's grasp, cradling it to her chest as if injured. Alex eyed her, curiosity on his face. She glared at him sharply and gestured toward the city.

**"I haven't been here since.. since the day Barrett and Roger died."** She said without emotion.

He chuckled and shrugged. **"Not my problem. Pizzaaaa?"** He skipped ahead, pushing past the doors that stood in their way to the delicious food inside. When was the last time she had ate pizza.. she didn't recall.

Her chest ached as she watched him go on ahead, her eyes flashing with memories of the past. She brushed them aside and sighed, heading into the building for pizza. She _was_ hungry..

The doors parted at her touch and she strolled inside, scanning for her companion. **"Alex?"** He was no where in sight. She went out to the patio area and called his name again. **"Alex?"** Still no answer.

A voice at her ear chilled her. **"Isn't Jump City so marvelous?"** Alex was at her back, trapping her against his chest with an arm on her shoulder (fingers pointed at the neck) and the other around the waist. **"Can't you just.. smell the _danger_ permeating the air? Don't you want to find it.. to defeat it.. to _win_?"**

A strange feeling circled her and she felt herself once more drawn to a person's words.. just like with Slade. She turned her head to stare at him, his head propped atop her left shoulder.

He smiled at her. **"You know.. we'd make a _great_ team."**

She snorted. **"You.. and I? A great.. team?"** Her words were slow, as if unsure. **"You're crazy."**

His shoulders shrugged against her back. **"Maybe. Just maybe you're right about that.."** This next part he muttered as if to himself, though she caught it. **"But I will be greater than _him_."**

She arched a brow, but said nothing. He pulled his arm away from her stomach and directed her toward a seat.

**"Our pizza will arrive shortly. I hope you like pepperoni."**

She chuckled. **"Pepperoni is fine. Garlic?"**

His head tipped in a curt nod and she smiled.

**"Vere's Lore?"** The clipped voice of Alvin asked as said man gazed deeply at his comrades. Sometimes they were infuriating, but he had to deal with them. They were the few people he had left, the only thing close to a family.

**"I dunno. Last I heard from her she was heading to Jump City to meet up with La- Alex."** Eryn mused as she flexed her fingers. She had calmed down a bit after entering the kitchen as if this new room soothed her ruffled feathers. That slip-up though. What was la? What had she been about to _say_?

Alvin didn't know.

His head tilted as he glanced to Val, who's deep blue eyes were twitching.

**"I told 'er ta' stay away from the maniac. Can't she eva' jus' _lis'en_?"** Val rubbed his chin, a scowl set upon his face. He seemed troubled.

Who was Alex? Why did Valence not like him? **"Alex?"** Alvin questioned it aloud, this man's identity that Lore was with.

Eryn peered at him, a blank face now made. **"Alex is an.. _associate_ we met awhile back. He knew about our powers, showcased his own and he became like family to Val, Lore and I. He looked out for us when we were lost. The man was demented though. He had this.. _hatred_ of someone by the name of Jack. Wanted revenge, he said. Don't know why."** She shrugged, taking a seat.

**"Did you say Jack?"** A voice called and all eyes turned to see Sidra rubbing at her arms in the doorway to the living room. **"Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear, I was going to ask for the bathroom's location.. but Jack?"** She tilted her head at this.

**"Aye, Jack. I crossed pas vis someone vis zat name a year ago."** Alvin grumbled. **"Tall, black-haired, sharp eyes, side cuts abofe ze ears, clean dressed. Same man?"**

**"Sounds like the description Alex mentioned one time."** Eryn said, eyes narrowing. He could see the gears churning in her head.

**"He vas a real.. asshole. Cocky, _arrogant_.. but cunnink. Za man knew vat he vas doink, I'll say zat."** Alvin smirked, recalling that kid.. the kid who challenged him.

Alvin couldn't help but roll his eyes. Such a bold kid, but a powerful one at that.. like him. Alvin's gaze narrowed on Sidra as she flinched visibly.

**"I take it you know za guy?"**

At his voice Sidra glanced up, her eyes having been fixed on the floor. She studied him momentarily, taking in his question. She slowly nodded. **"Jack Zendric is his name and he was a.. special kid."** She spoke softly. **"He.. I.. We.."** A sigh. **"There's a past he and I share together, with several others. A small group of 'gifted' kids."**

Alvin felt a memory stir within the well, coming to the front with a light shining down on it as if a knight. It was of the day when he was challenged, how Jack had mentioned seven others like him.

**"Eight, ja?"**

Sidra furrowed her brows, shaking her head. **"Yeah. How did you know?"**

**"He muttered '_project_' und '_eight_'. I didn't know ze meanink ov zose vords at ze time."** Alvin's voice was low, but it gained strength. **"Vrom zat alone I surmise you und him vere part of some project."**

Sidra looked away, eyes shadowed by her thoughts. **"Yeah.."**

**"Want to talk about it?"** Eryn asked, a tender note to her otherwise harsh voice.

Sidra huffed out a breath, moving away from the door to take a seat.

Valence leaned against a counter, silent as a mouse. Eryn was sitting in the chair beside Sidra and across from her was Alvin, who noticed the seriousness that clung to the air.

The strange woman drew in a breath, closing her eyes. Alvin tensed.

Sidra couldn't stop the nervous edge that had filled her. **"Project Energy Court.. was a means to utilize weaponized chi, funded by a corporation. Morgan Renee, a scientist, ran this project. A chemical was injected into eight kids, each unique and capable of using a specific colored energy. Saphrica, Rubica, Obsidica, Emerica, Sonica, Attica, Vilotica and Silvetica."**

She noticed how they all stiffened, eyes widening.

**"I'm the Sonica, or white energy manipulator."** A pause. **"Each type is different. Mine, for example, is white energy, labeled after light-"**

Eryn hesitantly lifted a hand, fingers curling down a bit. She shared a glance to her comrades before settling her usually cold eyes on San.

**"We have something.. to tell you."** She inhaled. Deeply. She slowly stood, walking toward the door, a hand running through her blonde locks. She turned, eyes closed. **"We're.. members of a project similar to yours.. I'm.. How to put this.. We're like _you_."** Her eyes opened, grey orbs now stony. **"We're a separate project Francis Miller had underway- Francis was the corporate leader, the one who assigned the pair to their projects.. Morgan dealt you lot and.. Jerry ran us."**

**"Jerry..?"** Sidra tilted her head a bit.

**"_Jeremiah Marcov_."** Alvin answered.

_Elsewhere_..

Night had fallen on Jump City. Alex had purchased a hotel room and the pair stayed at it. Ruba was very iffy about staying, but he managed to persuade her.

She was _easy_ to manipulate.

She had fallen asleep on the bed across from his and so he decided to go for a walk. He found himself walking through the streets until he reached the ocean-side of the town.

He moved along the docks, the night shadowing him. The view of the night time air hanging above the glistening water was beautiful. The moon above shone brightly as if to spy on this midnight lurker.

A light flickered on, causing Alex to turn to address this light- realizing just WHO was carrying it.

The white light illuminated the tall male with his jet black (gold streaked) spiked hair, green-brown eyes narrowing at said light. **"The hell do you want?"** He wore simple black jogging clothes.

**"Pazzo! I've _found_ you, mi amico."** A sharp Italian voice purred and the light faded into darkness, but the moon's glow was enough to reveal to him this woman once his eyes adjusted.

The woman was also tall with crisp shoulder length blonde hair, spiked at the back with shining blue-green eyes. She wore a tight red strapped dress that fell to her knees with black flip-flops. Her makeup highlighted those eyes of hers along with her freckles and defined features. Sunglasses were set atop the head, pushed back to rest.

He released a long sigh, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. **"Lore, what are you doing?"** He asked in an irritated way.

The Italian smiled big and gave a curtsy. **"Salve Alex. I thought you'd be happier to see me since I've come all this way to assist you."**

He snorted in disbelief. **"As crazy as you are how beneficial would _helping_ me be to you?"**

She shrugged. **"No benefit. I wish to help of my own interest. Is that a problem?"** There was a brisk curl to her words, especially on the r's.

He looked away before shaking his head. **"Any help is welcome, but.. is it loyal help or the devious kind that leads to betrayal?"** He locked eyes with her, cool muddy grass eyes questioning a set of green sea orbs.

She rolled her eyes. "**My loyalty is to you- as it's _always_ been."**

He nodded, believing her. If one thing could be said positively about Lore it was her _honesty_.. plus the fact her eye twitched when she lied and it didn't.

**"I'm staying at a hotel near the heart of the city. Do you have a place to stay?"**

She shook her head slowly. **"Not currently. I just arrived here an hour ago."**

He rubbed his cheek. **"Come, I have someone I want you to meet."**

**"Molto bene!"**

The pair walked back to the hotel, sharing stories of their travels with the other, but it was mostly Lore blabbing and Alex listening.

Another ally.. _perfect_.


End file.
